


瘾

by GrandBaguette



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Affairs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 就是泊进之介和诗岛刚的小舅子文学。
Relationships: Implied Shijima Kiriko/Tomari Shinnosuke, Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke, 进刚
Kudos: 10





	瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 我实在太想看小舅子文学了，草草动手。
> 
> 刚好像被写的有点哭包。

“刚，以后我们还是不要这样见面了。”进之介说。

诗岛刚在玄关刚刚提上鞋子，缓缓站起身来望着进之介。

“…我知道了。”诗岛刚说。除此之外并没有什么别的反应，没有疑问，没有诧异，更没有哭哭啼啼。

他背上挎包，打开进之介家的房门，最后回头看了他一眼，微不可见地点了下头，没有说什么，便走掉了。

门被风关上，泊进之介站在玄关沉默不语。

除了有点固执的地方以外，诗岛雾子和诗岛刚的性格大相径庭，但两人的外貌还是非常接近的。大眼睛双眼皮，圆脸，白皙的皮肤，差不多的身高。

但是不知道从什么时候开始，泊进之介发现自己只能注意到两个人的不同之处了。

刚的头发不像雾子那样精心打理过，而是剪得很随意，梳到侧面的一条经常会在活动时挡倒脸前。雾子能打，但女性气质也很足，出勤也会选择裙装，而刚虽然身高和姐姐差不多，却充满了男孩的活力，薄嘴唇，连喉结都长得很突出。诗岛姐弟都是天生偏瘦的好身材，只不过雾子在此基础上并没有放松过身材管理，而刚似乎是终究没有逃过美国留学胖三圈的魔咒，出落成一副恰到好处地长了些肉的躯体。

泊进之介也记不清自己和刚的 _那种_ 关系是什么时候开始的了。刚属于天生肌肤接触就比较多的类型，两人刚认识便一口一个进哥哥进哥哥地叫，毫不犹豫地勾肩搭背，搂搂抱抱，进之介本来也是不怎么介意这种事情的类型，然而不知缘由、没有根据，从某一个瞬间开始，仿佛世界线出现了那么一点微小的颤动，上帝为故事铺路的手抖了那么一下，所有的接触都变了味道。

刚的头发剪得很随意，骑在进之介身上的时候会晃来晃去，甚至偶尔接吻的时候还会跑进嘴里面。

刚喜欢在床上叫他的名字，有时候叫多了会忘记吞口水，进之介能看到刚的喉结在薄薄的一层皮肤下面滑动，向上提缩进下巴再沉下来，刚再开口叫他名字的时候微微颤动。

刚喜欢骑他，一个大男孩的重量在身上很有存在感，仿佛能够成为进之介不去拒绝的借口，所以进之介在心里假装马赫的重量能压住自己，伸手去抓那双白大腿，但却从来不推开，像果冻一样吹弹可破的白皮肤上面留下红红的抓痕，掐得白肉在他手指间鼓起来，掐得刚一声声进哥哥哭着求他。

表面上，他们只是未来姐夫和小舅子的关系。刚越来越努力撮合他和雾子，有了Chase之后更是搬出那套家族云云，弄得进之介一度以为刚打算改过自新，把美国学来的那点轻浮通通忘记。

但是那些勾肩搭背，那些看似正常的肌肤接触，却没有消停的意思，刚拥抱他，搂他的脖子，在马赫和Drive解除变身之前抱住他的轮胎，美其名曰庆祝胜利，跟他前胸贴后背。

十次有九次，进之介自己也像着了魔似的，刚的手臂搂过来，自己的手也不知怎的摸上了刚的后背，比一个鼓励的拥抱多停那么几秒。

但是雾子对他笑，雾子跟他一起出勤，雾子肯不顾自己的性命救他。

刚对他说，你跟我姐是多么多么合适的一对。

泊进之介原地打转，晕头转向，只能放弃思考，白天他是诗岛雾子的搭档，然后是诗岛雾子的男友，晚上他又变成别的什么东西，任何诗岛刚想让他成为的样子。

进之介的公寓是他们的安全据点。刚会在晚饭时间摸过来，给他带点下酒菜，刚从来不骑马赫的机车来他家，进之介看他在风里走得鼻尖都红了，不忍心拒绝。

他们在客厅看电视，聊些无伤痛痒的话题，离生活越远越好，聊昨天的天气，聊八千公里之外的哪个国家换了总统，聊股市涨没涨价，尽管他俩谁都没投资过一毛钱。他俩心照不宣，从不提及两个人共同的世界中的任何一样东西。

刚露骨地蹭上来，手从他的膝盖摸到腿根，进之介只觉得浑身血往下涌，迷迷糊糊地伸手摸摸刚的白嫩脸蛋，脑袋凑过去亲他。

刚在客厅沙发上骑他的屌，跪在浴室瓷砖上含他，在床上夹着他的腰叫他操进来。

刚喊他进哥哥，进哥哥亲我一下，进哥哥再用力点，进哥哥我要射了。

刚从来不在他家过夜。刚会一瘸一拐地下床把自己洗干净，从浴室裸着出来，笑嘻嘻地在他嘴上亲一下，然后把自己的衣服从地上捡起来穿好，在玄关跟他说进哥哥再见。

这次诗岛刚没有跟他说再见。

进之介的公寓就快到期了，他跟雾子找了新的房子，二室一厅，附近有幼儿园有小学，已经装修齐全，婚礼之后就会搬进去。白天的泊进之介跟晚上的泊进之介必须再次成为同一个人。晚上的诗岛刚必须消失。

Drive在后辈有困难时偶尔解除封印，马赫也时不时出来维护下和平。雾子在晚饭桌上对他说刚为了复活Chase成天混迹在Drive基地，他点了点头，问雾子晚饭后想看什么电视节目。

警局的工作依旧忙碌，他跟雾子的搭档效率超群，所有人都想把活推给他们干。又一起新的袭击事件，昨晚通宵的泊进之介拿着案件资料迷迷糊糊下了楼梯，却在打开Drive基地的门之后才猛地想起来自己已经不需要腰带先生了，至少调查一起人类袭击不需要了。

基地却比他想象中要热闹许多。铃奈姐和小究的声音都能听到，还有一大堆机器过热的轰鸣声，微妙的白色烟雾，以及马赫驱动器懊恼的的笛声。滴咚滴咚。

“Chase——为什么啊——”铃奈姐疲惫的怒吼让进之介想起来雾子跟自己说过的事，大概刚和铃奈姐他们正在尝试还原Chase的数据导入新的素体，大概恢复数据的难度太大，三个人都已经通了好几个宵，此刻正纷纷四仰八叉地躺在地上。

“啊，进哥哥！你怎么来啦。”刚的声音听起来疲惫，大概也是连续熬夜的后果。但诗岛刚再累也会装得没事一样，他蹦起来，笑着迎了上来，伸手搂到他肩上打着哈欠把体重往他身上靠。“抱歉啊进哥哥，擅自占用你的基地——”

“啊，没关系，如果有什么能帮到Chase的，随时叫我。”进之介对着躺在地板上的铃奈姐和小究尴尬地笑了笑，收获两只疲惫的挥手。

刚在他怀里晃晃悠悠，脑袋不停地往下点，仿佛下一秒就要睡着的样子，进之介伸手扶着他，胳膊环过他的胸口。

不对，不对。进之介的脑子喊道，他不该这样，他不能这样，诗岛刚不应该被他搂在怀里，诗岛刚不应该抱起来这么舒服。

刚在他怀里如梦初醒，甩了甩脑袋，抬头看了他一眼，有那么一瞬间仿佛不知道自己为什么会被进之介搂着，然后进之介看到刚眼里的神情变了又变，最终刚拽过进之介的领子把他拖出了基地大门。

后背撞到了外墙，刚依然抓着他的领子，下一秒嘴就贴了上来。进之介被亲得心砰砰跳，既不知所措又血脉贲张，但是刚的嘴唇太软了，又湿又热，叫人怎么拒绝呢。

Drive基地旁边有个旧仓库，废弃不用很久了，刚一直不肯放开他，进之介艰难地把门弄开，两个人跌跌撞撞地撞进去，总算是免除了被不知什么时候醒来的铃奈和小究抓个现行的风险。

“进哥哥”刚小声喊他，“进哥哥，对不起”刚对他说，刚凑过来亲他，刚拽掉他的领带，刚扒掉他的外套。

“刚。”他小声叫刚的名字，他想不出还有什么别的可说，他摸摸刚有点毛躁的头发，亲他的脸蛋，手伸进他的衣服里。

他们在姿势允许的任何部位亲来亲去，他们贴在一起，他们互相解开腰带。

“对不起，进哥哥，对不起”刚不停地对他说，但是他们谁也没法停下来。刚已经哭了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉，他也不擦，只是搂着进之介的脖子不停地亲。马赫崩溃过很多次，面对蛮野，面对Chase，但马赫从来没有这么哭过。现在在他面前的只是刚，诗岛刚，背着自己的亲姐姐跟自己的姐夫做这种事，还硬的不行。

“进哥哥”刚带着哭腔喊他，声音里那么无助，是成瘾的少年知道自己做了错事，但又死活改不掉，在绝望中发出求救的哭声。

但是泊进之介，本应当是故事中的成年人，应当是那个坚毅的主角，那个引导者，那个永远知道什么是正确的角色，却发现自己错得更多，自己才是该拒绝的时候永远无法拒绝，自己才是瘾最大的那个。

在这个故事里他早就失去了引导刚的资格，所以他只能给他肉体上的安慰，用熟悉的姿势撸他，刚的阴茎在他手里一颤一颤地流水。

刚为他抬起一条腿，刚为他扒开自己的屁股露出洞来，进之介假装自己没得选，扶着屌操进去。

刚压着声音浪叫，压着声音抽泣，刚一直在呜咽着什么，进之介听不清楚，只能隐约分辨出自己的名字，对不起，还有姐姐。进之介感觉胸口一阵发凉，一半的大脑突然清醒，另一半的大脑却更加兴奋，罪恶感让血液下涌，却都聚集到了下半身。进之介没法思考，只能把全部精神集中在下面的运动上，他知道撞哪里能让刚爽得不行，他对这具身体了然于胸。

刚被他顶得一抖一抖，很快射在他手上，进之介也拔了出来，在刚的臀缝里蹭了几下，射在刚背后的墙上。

刚还在哽咽，他死死地抱着进之介，脸埋在他肩膀里，不去面对现实。

进之介也搂着刚，拍拍他的后背安慰他，却不知道自己安慰的是谁，是家人，是妻子的弟弟，还是情人，是诗岛刚。

**Author's Note:**

> 人不三俗枉少年！！！


End file.
